


Escenas de matrimonio

by Gaeyang22



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Escenas cortas, M/M, domesticos, puede que angst?, soft seguramente
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaeyang22/pseuds/Gaeyang22
Summary: Historias cortitas sobre estos dos pencos.





	1. Chapter 1

-No me puedo creer que me estés haciendo ver esto- le dijo el canario cruzado de brazos

-Deja de quejarte, que tu me hiciste ver todo sense8 en un fin de semana

-Me compararás sense8 con Kuzco, un emperador en el cole.

-No te lo comparo porque KuZco está a otro nivel- le contestó recalcando el sonido de la Z ganándose un capón.

  
  


El mayor error del canario había sido darle a su novio el mando de la tele para que pusiera lo que quisiera. Había estado un buen rato bajando canales, volviendo a los anteriores, cambiando al siguiente... hasta que había dado con Disney Channel y, adivinad que estaban echando.

Sí, Kuzco un emperador en el cole, su serie favorita de la infancia.

Así que ahí estaban los dos, sentados en el sofá gris de su piso compartido, viendo al hombre llama liarla en su nuevo instituto.

  
  


-Te juro que te pienso obligar a ver High School Musical con Nerea la próxima vez que venga a cenar.

-No serias capaz- le dijo subiendo una mano al pecho de forma dramática- Eso es cruel hasta para ti.

-No me tientes rubito- le contestó- Y cambia esta mierda ya, anda.

-¡Mira! Ahí estás tú- le dijo señalando a la pantalla sin hacerle ni caso- Malina.

-Calla que por culpa de aquel video ahora no paran con lo de “Me tocó ser el bombón”

-Culpa tuya por contestarles- se encogió de hombros el otro recostándose mejor en el sofá.

  
  


Así que le tocó ver el capítulo entero y otros dos más con el penco de su novio resaltandole lo más “interesante” de cada episodio.

A la mitad del tercero decidió que ya estaba bien de tanto Kuzco y tantas llamas peruanas y que buscaría su propia diversión de sábado por la tarde.

Empezó acariciando el suave pelo del catalán, rozando levemente el cuero cabelludo con sus uñas, ganándose varios suspiros de placer. Más tarde bajo las manos hacia el cuello, dándole pequeños masajitos que hicieron que el rubio temblara.

El cuello siempre había sido una zona sensible para el menor, por lo que cualquier roce hacia que se erizara entero. Fue bajando hacia sus hombros, presionando ligeramente los puntos clave que le arrancaron un “Agoney” suspirado que fue directo hasta su entrepierna.

No se aguantó más y dirigió la boca hasta su cuello dejándo pequeños besos por toda la piel caliente. El catalán cerró los ojos, intentando controlarse y movió el cuello para dejarle vía libre a su novio.

No fue hasta que el otro mordió allí donde le latía el pulso que no los abrió, girando la cara para ver al canario mirándole intensamente, sus ojos oscurecidos y sus labios brillantes.

  
  


Sus bocas se buscaron rápidas, ya acostumbradas después de tantos besos compartidos. Ambos pares de manos se posicionaron en el pelo contrario, tironeando de este haciendo que la intensidad del beso subiera por momentos.

Poco a poco el canario fue recostando al menor, una pierna a cada lado de su cadera, aprisionando su cuerpo contra la dura tela del sofá. El otro respondió alzando sus caderas, juntando sus miembros, arrancándoles así un gemido ronco a ambos.

La ropa fue sobrando y se la fueron arrancando mutuamente hasta quedar completamente desnudos. La boca del moreno dejando un rastro de marcas desde su cuello hasta el pecho mientras las manos del catalán hacían de las suyas sobre la piel morena.

Fue en el momento en que el mayor levantó la cabeza de uno de sus pezones cuando le cogió la mano y la llevó hasta su entrepierna.

  
  


-Agoney estoy empalmado- le dijo mirándole directo a los ojos, la tensión pudiéndose cortar con un cuchillo.

-¿Y que quieres que haga yo?- le preguntó levantándose quedando sentado sobre sus caderas

El rubio se la cogió, con todo su arte y maestría, y dijo:

  
  


-¡TIRA DE LA PALANCA KRONK!

 


	2. Entre tomates y lechugas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias Jose por esta idea tkm

Raoul no tiene muy claro como ha acabado en esa situación. Un momento estaba espiando a los trabajadores de su padre desde la ventana y al siguiente está contra un árbol con la lengua del canario en su boca.

-¿En que piensas?- le pregunta el chico pasando a besar su cuello

-En que no deberíamos estar haciendo esto- le coge del pelo para separarlo un poco- ¿Y si nos pillan?

-Pero vamos a ver rubito- le dice apartándose pero sin soltarlo - Estamos en el descanso para la comida ¿Quién coño va a venir aquí a estas horas?

-Y yo que sé- le responde soplándose el flequillo- Mi padre, mi hermano, el jefe de grupo, cualquiera de tus compañeros…

-Bueno- le acerca estirando de sus caderas- Si viene alguien siempre se nos puede unir.

-Eres imbécil- le aparta de un empujón- No sé ni que hago aquí.

-Pues por ahora comerme la boca- le dice acercándose de nuevo- Aunque si te portas bien puede que te deje comerme otra cosa.

-No te soporto, me pones nervioso- le dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Ya se que te pongo mi niño- respondió subiendo las manos por su cuerpo para desenredar sus brazos- No hace falta que me lo repitas tanto.

-Aparta- ordenó sin mirarlo, sus labios fruncidos- Ya no quiero que me toques

-Vale- lo soltó el canario apartándose- Nada de tocarte

-Eh, ¿Adonde vas?- preguntó viendo como se alejaba

-Me voy a ver si encuentro algo de comer- se encogió de hombros caminando de espaldas para seguir mirándolo- Que me han quitado lo que iba a comer.

-Quedate... quedate un rato ¿no?- le dijo cogiéndolo del brazo, atrayendole hasta él- Tu comida sigue aquí...

-¿Y si ya no me apetece comer esto?- se acercó al rubio, aprisionándolo de nuevo entre el árbol y su cuerpo, sus bocas a milímetros- ¿Y si ya no me apetece _comerte_?

-Tu te lo pierdes entonces- susurró, no hacia falta hablar más alto con lo cerca que estaban

-Yo me lo pierdo, si....

Y fueron acortando la distancia hasta juntar los labios ya abiertos esperando impacientes la lengua ajena.

No duraron mucho así, porque de repente oyeron una voz a la lejanía

-¡SEÑORITO RAOUL!- gritaba Roi a pleno pulmón

-Mierda- se separaron corriendo, recolocándose la ropa lo mejor que podían- Deberías salir de aquí, se va a dejar la voz al final

-Sí- rió saliendo del escondite que formaba el árbol- Roi ¿Qué pasa?

-Uy, señorito Raoul, que susto me dio- le dijo el gallego- Lo está buscando su padre. Uy, hola Agoney. Deberias venir tu también.

-Sí, vamos los dos- respondió el canario guiñandole un ojo al rubio- Que me quedé sin comida y tengo hambre.

  
  


*******************************

-Por fin aparecéis- dijo su padre visiblemente molesto- Raoul, llevo buscándote un buen rato.

-Lo siento padre- agachó la cabeza- No volverá a ocurrir

-Eso espero. No puede ser que quedemos a una hora y aparezcas veinte minutos después, no es digno de un señorito como tú- le regañó.

-Señor, no se enfade con él- intervino el canario- Ha sido culpa mía

-¿Culpa tuya porqué?- respondió el mayor alzando una ceja.

El rubio, ya subido en el coche esperando a su padre, se aguantó la risa viendo cómo el moreno tragaba saliva intentado buscar una excusa.

Supo el momento exacto en que la había cagado al reirse y fue cuando sus ojos conectaron y la sonrisa del moreno se ensanchó.

-¿Y bien?- el menor se tensó cuando el canario volvió la atención a su jefe

  
  


-Bueno, he sido yo quien se ha llevado al señorito al huerto al fin y al cabo- le sonrió

  
  


Raoul puede afirmar que no se había puesto más rojo en su vida.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ale, otro drabble más, espero que os haya gustado tanto como el otro
> 
> tw: @whatifbyuniee

**Author's Note:**

> Perdonadme por esto, os quiero ♥
> 
>  
> 
> tw: @whatifbyuniee


End file.
